


Fun in the Lair

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Klaroline as Olicity, Oh Maybe One More Thing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, need i say more, salmon ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Klaus returns from a mission, Caroline finds herself alone in the lair with the green-clad crimefighter. Will they continue their argument or find something else to occupy their time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for my dear friend Dani. I combined two of her favorite ships and smut happened (smut for your birthday, that's how you know how good of a friend I am ;) ).
> 
> Originally posted on June 1st 2014, so this is in the Original Arrow Cave, with the Original Team Arrow, sometime after Season 2.

"I don't want to say 'I told you so,'" Caroline began, turning in her chair to face the men walking down the stairs. "But I did. Tell you so, I mean."

Klaus sighed, looking anywhere but at the perky blonde sitting behind the computer. "Perhaps next time you can be the one to take down a dozen Triad members and diffuse a bomb that could blow up half the city, love," he said, setting down his bow and quiver.

Stefan merely smirked, shaking his head at their typical antics.

"I think you're forgetting who found the specs to that bomb and told you what wires to cut," Caroline said, adjusting her glasses.

Before Klaus could respond Stefan interrupted, placing himself between the two. "How about we all just chock it up as a win and call it a night?" he placated, looking between his friends.

He wasn't sure what was going on between them lately, but there was definitely something. Klaus and Caroline used to get along quite well, besides the occasional awkwardly phrased sentences and that time Tyler Lockwood was around. But now, all they ever seemed to do was argue.

"You're right, Stef, we should just be glad it all worked out. Another win for Team Arrow!" Caroline said enthusiastically, standing up and beginning to gather up her things.

Klaus groaned, "I thought we agreed not to call ourselves that."

"No, _you_ told us not to. Stef and I overruled you," she informed him, hands on her hips as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think I should get more of a say, seeing as I actually _am_ the Arrow," he growled, stalking closer to the blonde.

"Oh really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe if you didn't rely on little old us so much, you could have _all_ the say. All by yourself."

Klaus let out an annoyed growl, opening his mouth to say something he would probably regret, only to be interrupted once again by Stefan. The man certainly had a knack for interruptions.

"And on that note, I'm going to go. Try not to kill each other in the meantime. Klaus. Caroline," he nodded to them in turn before turning to head back up the stairs.

When they heard the door slam shut the two remaining team members turned to glare at one another.

"I thought he'd never leave," Klaus mumbled before he reached forward and pulled her into his arms.

Caroline laughed, her face relaxing. "I'm glad he did, I was running out of things to yell at you about," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," he sighed, feigning exasperation. Klaus grinned when she scoffed at him, swallowing her complaint as he pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was hard and passionate, as it usually was after missions. Caroline assumed that had to do with the worry they both felt over possibly not seeing the other again. As Klaus deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue past her lips, she moaned, contemplating how they had gotten to this point.

The sexual tension between the two had been undeniable, though they actually did deny it quite often for years. But after a particularly rough mission where she had been injured, something in Klaus had changed. He had held her in his arms, cradling her bleeding body, and told her that he hadn't been lying before, that he had meant it when he said he loved her, he had just been too afraid to admit it outside of a ploy. He thought not loving her would keep her safe, but it was obvious now that was not the case. Why deny their feelings any longer?

Caroline had pulled him down to her with her unbroken arm and kissed him surprisingly hard for someone who was about to pass out. She had almost given up hope that he would ever get out of his own way and let himself be happy; happy with her. And now that he was finally willing to let that happen, she hadn't been about to let something as small as a broken arm and a concussion stop her.

"Do you think Stefan suspects anything?" Caroline asked as he lifted her onto the table, pushing her back down onto it.

"If he does he is too sly to say so," he answered, slowly popping open each button on her blouse, one at a time.

Caroline tried to sit up so she could reach him better but he pushed her back down, smiling at her noise of displeasure.

"You know I can't take my shirt off if I'm lying flat on a table," she cajoled, smirking when he quickly pulled her upright.

While Klaus pushed her shirt down her shoulders, making quick work of her bra after, Caroline tried to relieve him of his leather outfit.

"You know, as much as I enjoy you in leather, and I definitely do, it's ridiculously difficult to get you out of this," Caroline huffed, gesturing to his 'superhero costume' as she liked to call it, much to his chagrin.

The archer merely chuckled, moving to help her remove the offending shirt, admiring her naked upper half as he did so.

Caroline grinned when his bare chest finally came into view, tracing her hands along his abs, giggling when he flexed at her touch. Klaus merely rolled his eyes, used to her antics by now. He quickly brought his hands up to cup her breasts, grinning when she ceased her perusal of his abdomen, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as he began to tease her nipples.

"Pants. Off," she managed to groan, reaching for the leather that sat snuggly along his hips. She rubbed the bulge she found there, enjoying her ability to make him speechless.

It only took him a few moments to respond, moving to the zipper, helping her pull them down before kicking off his boots and stepping out. Caroline purred at the realization that he hadn't been wearing underwear, allowing her quicker access to him, which she took full advantage of.

Klaus' hands shot forward to work on her skirt, searching for the zipper as she began to stroke his length. He wasted no time once he finally located it, lifting her up and sliding her skirt down her legs. She kicked it off, moving to unstrap her bright pink heels.

"Leave them on," he whispered against her neck, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Men," she muttered before she lost her train of thought as he found that spot behind her ear.

Klaus lifted his hand, gently removing her glasses and placing them carefully on the other end of the table. They had learned their lesson about not wearing glasses during sex two pairs ago.

His hands glided down her stomach, slipping into her panties, causing heat to radiate outward from his touch. His fingers easily slipped through her slick folds, making a pleased sound at how wet she was. Caroline gasped as he pushed one digit inside her, groaning when he began a slow rhythm. She whined when he pulled it out, sliding back up and out of her underwear, giving her clit a swirl as he passed.

Klaus yanked her to the edge of the table, pulling her lace covered pussy against his body, pushing his hips into her. Caroled mewled at the feeling of his hard cock rubbing along the thin material of her panties, the sensation sending thrills up her spine. He was content to thrust against her teasingly for a few minutes, his mouth wandering across her upper body as her hands traced patterns along his back.

When he was satisfied he pulled his mouth from her breast, earning a sigh which quickly turned into a yelp when he reached down and ripped the panties from her body.

"Hey! I liked those," she pouted, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"If you would just stop wearing them, sweetheart, I wouldn't have to keep tearing them from your body," he husked, causing heat to pool low in her belly.

Caroline just glared at him, too excited for what was coming next to really chastise him.

She gasped when he wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him pressing against her center. Instead of thrusting right into her, he looked over her shoulder thoughtfully for a moment before he lifted her off the table, keeping her legs wrapped around him.

Caroline gasped in surprise when she felt herself leave the table. "What are you…?" she questioned, unsure where he was carrying her off to.

Klaus stopped when he reached his destination. She looked up curiously before turning back to him with a raised brow.

"The Salmon Ladder?" she asked skeptically, wondering if he had taken one too many hits to the head tonight. "You know I quite enjoy watching you use this thing, but that is not really the workout I had in mind right now."

Klaus chuckled. "Grab the bar, love."

She looked at him in confusion. "Okay," she said slowly, reaching up until her fingers met the bar, which was thankfully sitting on the lowest rung; she didn't have to stretch very far to wrap her fingers around the cool metal, getting a good grip. "What are you planning?"

He answered her without a word, pulling back and thrusting into her with one stroke. Caroline cried out, barely able to keep hold of the bar in her surprise, her legs tightening around him, heels digging into his back, causing him to groan at the pleasurable pain.

"Careful, love, don't let go."

She merely moaned in reply, moving her hips to meet each of his thrusts, enjoying this new position immensely. Klaus enjoyed the way her ponytail swayed behind her with every plunge.

He continued to move inside her, his mouth meeting hers in a searing kiss, his hands leaving her hips and seeking out her breasts, rubbing her nipples into hard points.

It wasn't long before both were panting, sweat glistening off their bodies as they continued to move against one another. Klaus reached a hand down between her legs, taking the sensitive nub between his fingers, gently tugging on it, speeding her towards her peak.

Caroline cried out when her orgasm finally hit, her walls clenching around his cock, bringing him over the edge with her, a groan escaping his lips.

She felt her grip slipping and she grasped onto his shoulders as her hands fell, trying to steady herself. Klaus slowly lowered them to the mat, lying down beside her, exhausted.

"And to think, I never even considered that application for the salmon ladder," Caroline mused, turning her head to grin at him.

"Some genius you are," he teased, earning himself a smack in the arm.

"Oh yeah? Next time you can be the one hanging," she declared, laughing when she considered the mechanics of that. "On second thought-"

"Hey guy, I forgot my wallet. What're you still- Holy crap!"

Caroline's hands shot up to cover herself, frantically alternating between covering her breasts and between her legs, unable to decide which was the better idea.

Klaus quickly rolled on top of the blonde, covering her with his body. She looked up at him in thanks before leaning her head back to squint at Stefan, who appeared to be frozen in the middle of the staircase, hand over his eyes. Thankfully, their heads were closest to him, making the view slightly less embarrassing than it could have been.

"Uh, hey Stefan. This, uh, isn't what it looks like," Caroline tried, knowing she sounded ridiculous.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, I think it's safe to say he now suspects something, sweetheart," he said, grinning at her groan.

" _Really_? Did you use your super crime-fighting abilities to figure that out?" she asked sarcastically.

Neither of them noticed Stefan awkwardly making his way back out, hand still over his eyes; screw the wallet for tonight.

"I'd be happy to give you another demonstration of my 'abilities,'" he whispered into her ear, thrusting his hips into hers, earning himself another moan. The rest of the world faded away as they became entangled once more.


End file.
